


Resonance of Pain (Director's Cut)

by Flocci



Category: Godzilla - All Media Types, Naruto
Genre: Crack, I have only seen the original godzilla movie, I made a random pairing generator for my anime club and this is the pairing i got, Most of this is just me roasting Sasuke, NOT vore i promise, Now an award winning fic, Other, so like I guess he's probably ooc, there's swears but no horny, what's the difference between T and G?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29540214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flocci/pseuds/Flocci
Summary: Sasuke and Godzilla only knew pain. Perhaps what they needed to know... was each other.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Godzilla
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Resonance of Pain (Director's Cut)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my anime club's silly valentine's day fic challenge. The challenge had a word limit of 500 words, which made me cut out a bunch of my excellent Sasuke roasts, which is why I am posting this limited edition director's cut.
> 
> EDIT - this won my anime club's contest so now this is officially AWARD-WINNING

There was a time when Sasuke thought he loved Konoha. Where his home was. Where his family was. 

And then one day his family was gone, as was Sasuke’s heart. 

It was torn from his chest by his own brother and all that replaced it was a thirst for vengeance. Hungry for power, Sasuke trained to become a leaf ninja, and eventually graduated from ninja elementary school to become a genin, or baby ninja. But Sasuke was no baby. He was an _orphan_. He, and only he, knew the true meaning of pain. 

So when Sasuke’s baby ninja teammates tried to relate to him he lashed out. What would Naruto understand about being an orphan? …Okay, bad example, but hey at least Sakura had never felt true suffering. All she knew and would ever know is the pain of never being respected as a character by either the audience or the mangaka, because she had the audacity of being a girl.

...Ahem. Sasuke knew that regardless of their own issues they clearly did not understand his own pain. Even his badass angsty ninja teacher Kakashi wasn’t relating to his pain, as he was too busy wearing a mask and socially distancing from his students.

So Sasuke did what he did best: He ruined everything. He burned bridges metaphorically and also literally. He betrayed his village and his friends, all in the pursuit of killing the only family he had left. The only way he could process pain was by creating more pain.

Anyway a bunch of stuff happened in manga chapters I never finished, so let's just say Sasuke returned to Konoha because he got beat up real bad by Naruto. All the baby ninjas evolved into adult ninjas and they all decided to try and figure out this “dating” thing all at the same time.

First Sasuke and Naruto sorta had a thing for a bit, but eventually realized they were probably better off as friends. 

Then Sasuke and Sakura also tried to do a thing romantically, but realized quite quickly that they were _definitely_ better off as enemies. 

And after that there was really no one else in the village who would even consider dating Sasuke, because he was kind of an asshole. 

Sasuke thought he was okay with this, because ever since his entire family was murdered in front of his eyes he had accepted that it was his destiny to be alone. Still, in a quiet moment, he would sometimes feel what could only be described as loneliness. And then Sasuke would start a forest fire or something to get his mind off things.

\---

One day Sasuke left the village to start another emotional forest fire, and was shocked to discover the forest was already on fire. This confounded Sasuke. Who else would have felt the kind of pain that leads one to start fires? Suddenly he heard screaming behind him. The village! Whoever was feeling enough pain to start a forest fire must be causing more destruction, this time to the village that Sasuke begrudgingly tolerated. 

He used his ninja agility to run back to Konoha in a single combat round, bursting from the smoldering treeline to see a horrible sight: a giant dinosaur-like creature stomping on the buildings and blasting laser fires all over the damn place. The non-ninja citizens were screaming and running, and the ninja citizens were fruitlessly trying to pierce the creature’s thick hide with throwing knives.

And for the first time in several hundred episodes, Sasuke felt a tug at his heart.

All this time, Sasuke thought there was no one else like him, but as he watched the giant irradiated lizard wreak havoc upon Konoha he realized he had been wrong. Whoever this was, whatever this was… it was in pain. The creature roared, and Sasuke could hear the pain in its voice. Pain that he felt every single day.

Sasuke let forth his own anguished roar, which to most people simply sounded like your average angsty ninja battle cry, but the irradiated lizard ** _—_** known to his friends as Godzilla ** _—_** knew better. He stopped laser firing to turn and look at Sasuke, who was now sprinting at the large lizard, leaping atop the remaining buildings so that he might reach Godzilla’s face and not just his feet or whatever. Sasuke wasn't really a feet guy, which is fair.

All around them the people of Konoha cheered in relief. Finally, a powerful ninja was here to save them! Sure Sasuke was a huge asshole, but he was powerful, and also all the good ninjas were on vacation. But suddenly their cheers turned to confusion as Godzilla effortlessly caught the ninja and held him to his face. Was… Was Godzilla going to eat Sasuke? _Did I just write vore?_

No! This is not a vore fic. Instead something truly magical happened. Sasuke reached out his hand, and gently rested it on Godzilla’s snout, like a girl in a horse movie. 

“They don’t understand you, but I do,” he said, like a girl in a horse movie.

Godzilla nuzzled his gigantic snout into Sasuke’s diminutive hand, like a horse in a horse movie. Godzilla had heard Sasuke’s scream of pain and knew that Sasuke spoke the truth. Sasuke did understand him. Godzilla had been chased from his home by an H-bomb, which is sort of like when your older brother murders your entire family, I guess. Ever since then, Godzilla had been searching for something, anything to lessen the immense pain he felt emotionally, physically, and also radioactively. 

He was overflowing with pain, and released that pain as laser fires. But now as he held this small angsty ninja, Godzilla realized that what he truly needed was someone who understood. And he had finally found that in Sasuke Uchiha. And perhaps also, Godzilla thought as he looked into Sasuke’s mesmerizing spinning eyes, he had found love.

And then they destroyed Konoha together. **The End.**

**Author's Note:**

> for their honeymoon they go back to konoha to destroy it again but this time the good ninjas are home and sakura kills them


End file.
